Why Do I?
by animebishieluva
Summary: This is a yaoi which means men men love. Sora goes to school with Riku every morning to check out the girls. Now a hot guy comes along and pays attention to Sora. Riku and Sora have a fight. Will they make up? My first fic please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Sora's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I was with Riku because he woke me up early. I started grumbling about having to wake up early. I started grumbling about having to. Riku looked down and said, "Stop being grumpy. I thought you liked waking up early to be surrounded by girls." I glared up at him and yelled, "why, would I do that?" I would rather be sleeping;" there was a smirk on Riku's face. He then said, "Then why do you?" I retorted with an, "huh?" He snorted and said, "Why? Why do you gat up every morning to come with me to school to check out the chicks?" I turned away and said, "don't have to tell you nothing." He snorted again and retorted with a, "Yeah right."  
  
  
  
I thought ' why do I care?' I was leaning against a tree while Riku was flirting with some girls. I felt something in my chest but dismissed it as nothing. Then suddenly I saw a guy come up to me. When he was really close he gave me a sweet smile and said, "Hi I'm a new student. My name's Haku Shinogu. What's your name?" I blushed thinking he was kind of cute. I thought out of shock, 'Cute? He's cute, I guess. Does that mean I'm gay? I guess that's kind of why I'm attracted to Riku. God, this is pathetic I fell for my best friend, this isn't good. Oh well this guy looks interested in me.'  
  
  
  
I was still blushing when I said, "My name's Sora Narita," I gave him a shy smile. Then he said "who's that?" I was confused so I said "Eh?" I then looked behind me to see that Riku was looking at us. I turned my head back to Haku and smiled. I then said, "He's Riku, my friend." He gave me another charming smile and said, "nothing more, eh?" I didn't answer and I didn't want to. It would hurt too much. Anyways the bell rang so I couldn't answer.  
  
He was still smiling and he said, "I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded still blushing at the thought of actually talking to this guy again. I felt a thump and my hands flew to protect my head. I looked up and saw Riku, his hand still hovering near my head. I wasn't sure if he was happy about my new friend. He then said, "You looked happy and your flushed," he rose and eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders and said nothing.  
  
We started walking to class, it was a silent walk. Out of no where he asked, "What's his name?" I looked at him with an confused face and said, "Haku," he just nodded. So he wouldn't get suspicious of me I asked, "did you get another date?" It hurt me to say that but somehow in my heart I wanted Riku to be happy even if it was with a girl and not me. He shook his head and said, "But, I got a new girlfriend."  
  
I was shocked, this was his first girlfriend. Maybe it was that or maybe it was from all the emotion that I was feeling all at once. All I did was say a meek 'oh' because I couldn't trust my mouth or voice to say anything without it sounding watery. We departed at a hall and went to our separate homerooms.  
  
On my way there I thought 'I guess it was time to stop seeing Riku in that light and I should just move on to other possibilities, like Haku!' I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that no one was in the halls anymore. when I got to my homeroom, Haku was with the teacher at the front of the classroom. The teacher got really mad and would have given me a detention if it wasn't for Haku who stopped her and asked her id I could be his guide. She smiled at him and said, "Yes." She also assigned his seat next to mine in the back.  
  
  
  
On our way to our seats I asked for his schedule. As he was walking he took it out of his back pocket. I looked through it and saw that the other classes we had together were also with Riku. One of them was P.E., which was next.  
  
  
  
After class we walked to the boy's locker room to change into our sweats, or P.E. clothes. I introduced him to the P.E. teacher, and the teacher gave him a locker near mine. Luckily he had baggy black shorts with a baggy white shirt. I was stuck with black spandex and a skintight white shirt. It looked good on me but it just left no room to imagine with. Girls always whistle at me because they like the view of my arse.   
  
As I was walking to roll call Riku came up behind me, he said, "I saw you with that guy again." I blushed and said, "Yeah I'm his guide for the day," he narrowed his eyes. Then he said, "Did you volunteer for the job?" I gave him a look and said, "No." His eyes were still narrowed as he sat down. "NARITA," hn.. I turned around, the teacher called me. He continued with "You go detention," I'm sure my jaw dropped. I stuttered out a "why?" He said, "Because you're not at your number. You're talking to Riku." I sighed and walked to my number.  
  
  
  
Today in class we were playing basketball. It was two against two. On my team was Riku and on the opposing team it was Wakka and Tidus. I was getting tired, and was tired of all the catcalls and compliments that Riku was getting. All of sudden there was the loudest catcall and the person yelled, "Move that nice ass, Sora," Wakka dropped the ball and I took it. I shot it and my team won the game.  
  
I was wiping my face with a towel when Riku came over. He said, "You know the only reason we won the game was because that person yelled out that compliment at you." I nodded and said, "But I don't know why he dropped that ball. You were getting lots of compliments and that didn't change anything," he narrowed his eyes. It seems like that's been happening a lot. he then said, "You didn't know?" I gave him a confused look and said, "Know what?" He sighed and said, "That voice?" I wasn't getting what he was talking about. I said, "What about the voice? Riku just tell me." He said, "Fine, okay. Well that voice was Haku," I dropped the water bottle I was drinking from. I blushed all over. Riku was giving me a suspicious look.  
  
  
  
I was in detention when someone came in. I looked at the person and saw that it was Haku. He sat next to me. I asked him what he was doing here and he said, "Because I said the word ass when I yelled at you during P.E." I was flushed again, it felt like I was doing that a lot lately. he just smiled and I said, "Do you want to go somewhere after this?" he looked surprised but all he did was smile again. He then asked, "Where?" I thought about it then I said, "What about to that island where most of the coconut trees are?" He smiled and said, "Sure that would be great place to hang out at."  
  
  
  
We were walking down that tree to the island and talking about video games when Riku found us. It looked like he was pissed but I don't know why. He gave us a sneer and said, "well aren't we having a nice chitchat," I took a step back. Then he said, "Come on Sora, I'll walk you home." I didn't budge from my spot, who was he to tell me what to do. He then said, "Sora?" I shook my head and said, "Sorry Riku but I was going to hang out with, Haku." His jaw dropped and said, "Where are you going to hang out?" Haku blurted out, "The island with all the coconuts." Riku narrowed his eyes and said, "Was I asking you? Huh, new boy was I? No I wasn't."  
  
  
  
Just then a girl yelled, "Riku" really loud and latched on to Riku's arm. I winced at the voice. I looked at Riku and saw him put his arm around her. I felt something hurt in my chest looking at the sight. I quickly spun around and took hold of Haku's hand. I started pulling him towards the island, we were walking hand in hand. When we got there my hand was still in his. With a grin he let go of my hand and jumped onto the bended tree (the one Riku's always sitting on in the beginning of the game). He then patted the space next to it and asked if I wanted to sit next to him. I jumped up and landed next to him. We started talking again about stuff, like music or TV shows.   
  
We were having a nice time until someone not wanted came along.  
  
Riku and his girlfriend came. Riku had his arm around her shoulders. I winced again, then Riku said, "That was rude, you know? I was still talking to you before you ran off." I just shrugged my shoulders, I was also shivering since it was really cold. Something draped over my shoulders, it was Haku's jacket. I looked at him and he was smiling down at me, I blushed and whispered a thanks.  
  
  
  
Riku got really angry all of a sudden and yelled out "You Fags," we looked at him. His girlfriend was really laughing. I was shocked. He then said, "You guys disgust me." I felt cold inside, I shedded the jacket and jumped into the water. I swam far out, I kept dunking myself thinking I could get rid of their laughter that way. I stayed under water, I think I stayed to long cause I lost conscience.   
  
In the morning I woke up, my mom told me everything that happened and that Haku saved me. I was thankful that he did and blushed. My mom yelled and bickered about how irresponsible I am but I knew she was just worried. 


	2. ANI forgot to say

AN  
  
Hey I'm new here but i just want to say that I forgot to put the note saying that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 


	3. uhnot good with titles

I'm just saying this now that I do not own any of these characters except Haku!!!  
  
  
  
I had a new style from yesterday, one to suit my mood. I wore black baggy shorts and a black skin tight shirt. I also wore my traditional silver chain and pendent thing. When I got to school everyone was looking at my because I didn't ever wear those type of clothes before. When I was with Haku he laughed at my clothes and said I looked better the usual, I still blushed.  
  
  
  
Riku came up to me, his face looked like it was sorry. He said, "Sora I'm sorry!" I didn't look at him. He then ignored my silence and said, "Are you okay?" He grabbed my shoulder and said, "Look I said that I was sorry." I shrugged his head off and walk past him saying, "Well I'm not sorry." Riku looked back at me and yelled, "Sora, Sora don't walk away from me, SORA!"   
  
He growled and knocked my down onto the ground. He was sitting on my stomach, I mad a omph noise. I then said in a cold steely voice "Riku get off me now." He shook his head and said a firm "NO."  
  
Then I said, "Riku, I thought I disgusted you?" He didn't answer. Somehow I started to get frustrated so I was about to kick him when he kneed me in the kidneys. He got off me afterwards, I got up myself with Haku's (Haku has been tryin to get Riku off) help. I then said with the same steely voice," Riku if I disgusted you, then I disgust you but then the only thing that would be good for the both of us is to just forget about up ever being best friends. So Riku leave me the fuck alone, BYE," I walked away with Haku.  
  
I sighed, it hurt a lot saying that. It means I never would see him or hang out with him anymore. Haku put his arm around me and asked if I was okay. I smiled and said "Yeah." I took a quick look behind me and saw him still looking at me, I felt a pang again.  
  
That whole day I ignored him and his girlfriend. Before I left to go home. Haku stopped me and asked if I was doing anything tonight. My heart jumped and I thought he's asking me out. Then I said, "where?"  
  
"There's this party that I'm invited to and I'm wondering if you wanted to go?" He looked nervous and I thought it was kind of cute so I said, "Okay, I'll go with you but you have to pick me up. My car isn't working right now," he smiled and said, "okay." As he was walking away he turned and yelled that is was Tidus's party.  
  
On my way home I met up with Riku. I froze that I walked passed him as if he wasn't there. Riku reached out for my arm. I shrugged it off then he slammed me against a wall so I wouldn't escape. I then yelled, "What's the big deal, huh?" He looked at me, his eyes so intense. It felt like he bore his soul into it.  
  
"Sora, do you want to come over tonight? You know so we could work this probem of ours out," I shook my head.   
  
"Why not? What are doing? Anything with that Haku guy?" He narrowed his eyes. I got angey I mean what buisness does he have to do with it.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm going with him to a party tonight," I said.  
  
"Who's party?"   
  
"Not that it's any of your buisness of yours but it's Tidus's party," with a bored tone.  
  
"I tink I have a invitation from him to go," he started searching his pockets and found it. I paled at the sight, I think asked in a quivering voice if he was going ot not. He suddenly had a grin.  
  
"Maybe or maybe not. You'll just have to watch out for me," I paled even more at the suggestion.  
  
He then left me standing there like that. I thought about canceling but then Haku would be dissappointed. Oh well, I just do somthing that would make Riku regret ever saying those words to Haku and I.  
  
I looked for an outfit when I got home. I found the perfect one. Black pants that were way to baggy, a tight black shirt that went above my belly button and since it might be cold I got a puff vest/jacket. I put a little of black eyeliner to make my eyes look more mysterious and some lip lop to make my lips nice and smooth. I didn't put on the sparkly or glossy one, that would be way to weird.   
  
I heard the dorrbell rang and went to answer it. It was Haku at the door. I flushed and lookes down at my shoes as he said that I looked really nice. I told him that he did to. he wore baggy blue jeans, a royal blue shirt, and a royal blue and black hat that said 'Dirty South'. His long black hair reached down to his wait with a few strands framing his face, he was way taller then me by about a inch or two, his green eyes were very clear and sparkly, at the top of his left ear was a loop earring.   
  
When we got to the party we immiediatly went to go find Tidus, so we could thank him for inviting us. The girl he was dancing with said that the both of us lookally cute. Tidus pretended to be mad and yelled that we shouldn't steal all the girls.  
  
We both went to the refreshment table to get drinks. Haku was searching and found what he was looking for. A guy then came over and hugged Haku. The guy was a shorter then Haku but taller then me. He had short spiky hair and Brown eyes. He had 2 loop earring in both of his ears. Then they kissed, I dropped my drink. they both turned to me and Haku introduced the guy as his boyfriend. I smiled and told him that it was a pleasure to meet him. After that they went to go dancing.  
  
I sighed and looked outside, it was raining. I walked to the door and was planning to go out. Before I did, I looked back inside and found Riku and his girlfriend dirty dancing. that sight was the reason why I ran out.  
  
I was totally soaked, from head to bottom. Before long I realized that I had walked to the basketball courts. Every court was free. As I passed a store to get the free B-ball I saw my reflection in the mirror behind the window. I looked at it and saw myself drenched. I looked at my eyes and remembered that I used water- resistant eyeliner (if there is such a thing).  
  
I couldn't take the look that I was giving myself so I walked on. As I picked the ball up and shot it, I thought avout the look. It was full of sadness and longing. Every shot I made it went in.  
  
"Your gonna get a cold or nomonia, you know." I looked at the person and found Riku.  
  
"What are you doing here? The party over already?" I started on shooting the ball again.   
  
"No," he took the ball and shot it.   
  
"What are you doing here then?"   
  
"I felt like leaving, it was getting boring," he replied.  
  
"Well, what about your girlfriend? What was her name again?" as I took the ball away from him.  
  
"Her name was Kiari and FYI I broke up with her," he took the ball as it was bouncing back and shot it to be rewarded with a swoosh.  
  
I nodded kind of surprised, I then said, "So, who you gonna hook up with next? I heard that girl Mayu has a thing gor you," I jusst dribbled the ball not wanting to shoot anymore.  
  
I was knocked down, I yelled, "Riku what's your problem? That -" I didn't finish my sentence cause I felt warm lips on mine. My eyes widened with shock.   
  
"Why do you think I broke up with her in the first place?" Riku yelled.   
  
I shyly looked at him as I said, "I-I don't know," I then adverted my gaze from his.  
  
He put his hand on my face and made me look at him. "Don't be scared Sora, I'm not going to bite," Riku said calmly.  
  
"You did for the last few days," I said finding my voice.  
  
Riku flinched at that comment. "Look Sora I'm so really sorry about what's been happening but I was jealous. I was really jealous!" as he said that he started stroking my cheek with the hand that was still on my face. With the other he put it on my hip.  
  
I blushed and said, "Jealous? Why were you jealous?!"  
  
"What?! Sora, do you want me to spell it out for you or something?!" Riku yelled.  
  
I looked up at him up at Riku with my wet bangs in my eyes. "I just want to hear you say it. then maybe I'll be happy for once in a few weeks."  
  
"I'm asking now, Riku,"I said.  
  
Riku smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Sora, I love you! I love you so much!"  
  
I cryed into Riku's shirt as I said, "I love you too, Riku!" Then I closed my eyes. Riku lowered his lips and closed his eyes too.  
  
Riku smiled into the sweet kiss that he was sharing with this koi. when we stopped for air, Riku put his wet forehead against mine. "You don't know how long I wanted to do something like that," Riku said.  
  
I looked into his eyes and said, "Believe me, Koi. I do know how you feel, I do!" I smiled at him and was rewarded with a sweet smile back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to thank all of you who have R&R my story and I hope you like it. I also thank you for so patiently waiting for this chapter. Gomen nasai for taking so long to up date I am truly sorry!  
  
If you would like a little lemon to hit this story plz review again saying you would want one.   
  
Salamatpo (thank you in tagaloug) for reading this story I love all of you V^.^V!!!  
  
Good Bye!!! 


End file.
